Wolf Hunt
by HopeSproutsWings
Summary: What if Kit hadn't been the one the Edison Group found at the house? What if Derek had? The only thing worse than changing is holding back. The wolf demands to be free, but Derek won't change. Not in front of them. But will he break? Sequel being written.
1. Caught

Derek Souza watched as Simon and Kit Bae walked to the van. _Poor dad,_ he thought in amusement. _He'll get a step-by-step replay of the game… _before_ it happens._ With a snort, he remembered all the times his father had tricked him into listening to his brother's replay. _But not today,_ he thought with a slightly evil grin. Today he was staying home to pack up their stuff. He'd do a better job of it, anyways.

He sighed. Simon would hate their father for this. Always moving after he finally fit in. He'd made friends quickly and was even captain of the basketball team. He had a girlfriend named Kara and dad had given in and let him have an insulin pump. Derek knew he shouldn't make friends. They were always moving. Besides, no one wanted to be friends with a 6'4 emo-looking teen with bad acne and BO.

When the doorbell rang, Derek didn't give it a second thought. Kit was forgetful. He was always losing his car keys. But then he stiffened. The scent wasn't one he recognized. With a growl, the young werewolf began sprinting to the front door. All that was running through his head was, _at least Simon and dad aren't here._ He never made it. With a crash, the door gave way and twenty people…_Supernatural's,_ had stormed into the house. He felt a sudden pain in his arm. Looking over, he saw a red-tufted dart sticking out of his arm. He felt dizzy, but kept running, now out of the house and nearing the woods. When at least ten more darts hit him in the back, his last thought was, _dad's not going to be happy._


	2. Pain of the Past

Kit Bae pulled up in the driveway with a sigh of relief. Simon had been talking non-stop since he had shot the winning basket. Now he was ranting about how they were moving again. Kit was weighing the pros and cons about casting a sleep spell on his son when he saw it. The door was open. He hadn't locked it with Derek in the house, but his adopted son wasn't stupid. He wouldn't leave the door open. Something was wrong. Simon looked at his father's slightly panicked face and shut his mouth with an audible _clik._

"Dad, what's up?" he murmured quietly.

"Simon, stay in the car," he said, oblivious to his son's hissing complaints. He got out of the van and quickly cast a fog spell to conceal the van. Then he went to the house. As soon as he was through the door, he knew. Derek was gone. He slowly picked up a bloody tranquilizer dart, and found more in the yard. There were shattered glasses from last night's dinner that no one had bothered to clean up. More importantly was the almost seamless way the intruders had gotten into the house. The Edison Group had found them.

He walked numbly to the van, taking away the fog spell when he stubbed his toe on the tire. Simon looked at him with absolute horror. He knew, but Kit told him anyways.

"He's gone. THEY have him."

With those words, he buried his face in his hands and quietly began to sob. He remembered.

XxX Flashback Xxx

Kit had found Derek at the Institute when he was four. The boy had three brothers, all more wild than him. Derek was quiet and did all his school work. He was doing fourth grade math while the others play wrestled. He had been… alone. But Kit could see that he was stronger than his brothers in every way. But one stood out in his mind.

He didn't give in to the wolf.

Kit had met an adult werewolf once. She said it was like another being constantly fighting for control, and when you let it out for the first time it's a battle of wills. Who's strongest, who has more control. Some go insane during that first change and never change back. For them, the wolf had won the fight. It was over. But for the ones who win , tame the wolf, they are in complete control of the beast after a few changes. The wolf still had to come out every once in a while, but it was easy to push it's mind aside. Like a trained puppy.

For the other three, the wolf had already won, while Derek was fighting it day and night. He was man, not beast. Not yet. Everyday the scientists tested the boys, Poisoning them to test immunity. One, the 'runt' of the pack, died after being injected with Rattler venom. The other boys screamed and writhed in pain.

Not Derek.

Derek endured the torture with barely a whimper. He locked hi muscles and clenched his jaw, to stubborn to give in to the pain. When they attacked the nurse who fed them, Derek was the one on the sidelines gaping in horror. HE was the one who tried to save her. In the end, the nurse died of her wounds and the boys were killed. But Kit saved Derek.

With the help of a few old friends, they broke him out of the Institute and Kit adopted him as a son. Simon had been thrilled to have a little brother and had quickly gotten used to the new member of their little family. Derek's memory of the torture faded and went away, but he always remembered the poor nurses' screams as she was torn apart.

After that, Kit had to move more frequently, just in case they wanted to come after Derek and possibly capture Simon as well. Simon didn't like it, but he was to young to know the truth. That sometimes, people live off of other's pain. He didn't want his sons to grow up fearing the world. So he hid them, and now what saved them might be Derek's undoing.

xxX End flashback Xxx

D's POV

Derek slowly opened his eyes, and bit back a hiss at the brightness. Then he remembered. He bolted up only to realize he was strapped down on a cold, metal table. He started shivering uncontrollably, and he didn't know why. This place was familiar, but… _why can't I remember? _He concentrated on making the shivering stop for a moment, then took a breath and took a look around. He immediately wished he hadn't.

Not only did the room spin, but he caught a glimpse of things better left unseen. On surgical trays were tools better designed for torture than for medical use. He shuddered violently, but he still couldn't remember. Where was he? He was turning his head frantically, but a simple noise made him freeze. The sound of footsteps.

He took a deep breath and made his face blank. Derek wouldn't let them see his fear and confusion. When the door finally opened, a man peered into his face with obvious disgust. "It's awake," he called. Slowly, more people trickled in until fifteen people were standing in the room. All looked at him as if he were an… animal. It suddenly dawned on him where he was. His thoughts were proved right when a middle-aged man stepped forward with a smirk on his face and said, "Welcome to the institute, Mr. Souza."

"W-what do you want from me?" He asked with a harsh, croaking voice.

"Well, it would be nice to find that 'family' of yours, but we'll get to that later. For now, Mr. Souza, it's time for you to face your… inner demons." The man smirked as he readied a needle.

It hit Derek like a brick in the face. They were going to force him to change.


	3. Skin Deep

**Hey, guys! Just so you know, I'm going to be updating this story fairly regularly, so don't worry. I won't abandon my story. As long as I have inspiration, and ideas from reviewers, it'll live.**

**(forgot to do this in earlier chappies…) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers. Nor am I a fairy or magical unicorn. I just wish I was…**

The man turned around and addressed his followers. " The subject on the table is Derek Souza, fourteen year old werewolf and one of our old test subjects. He and the rest of his litter tore nurse Samantha Dag to pieces. The other boys were shot and killed soon after, but this one was stolen from us by known sorcerer Kit Bae. But now, we can test the subject to the limit. To the brink of death, if necessary."

The scientists chattered happily at this. Derek was shocked by what he'd heard. _I killed someone? Why can't I remember…_ The scientist continued as if he hadn't just destroyed his life. "The subject has shown immunity to several toxins, including rattle snake venom, and the toxins from the poison dart frog. We theorized years ago that maybe a man-made poison could kill a werewolf, and that's what we are trying here today. But first, we want to make the circumstances more extreme. We'd like to see how it would react… while changing."

This brought a series of gasps from the people in the room, then everyone was shouting over each other. With a simple hand gesture, the man quieted them. "Because the subject is so young, we have engineered a serum to force it to change. It will take a few hours to bind, and then we will administer the Anthrax virus while the change takes place. Now, who wants to give the injection?"

Dozens of hands shot up, eager to be the one to kill a werewolf. _It's a class, _Derek thought numbly. _He's teaching them murder! _Finally, the man chose two people to inject the toxin. A boy and a girl stepped forward. "This is Mitchell and Chelsea Dag, Mrs. Dag's children. As you can see, they are quite eager to avenge their mother's death. Go on, you know how."

Chelsea moved to take the needle while Mitchell tied a tourniquet to Derek's arm. Then Chelsea started to speak. "Do you know what you did to us? Growing up without a mother because a monster didn't get it's evening treat? You can't even speak up for yourself, you _stupid_ animal."

Derek looked at her with his eyes filled with pain. Working his mouth a little, he managed to get out, "m'sorry." Chelsea looked down at him in disgust, then handed the syringe to her brother. She got down and whispered in his ear, "I'm not."

The syringe was plunged into his arm.

**Kit POV**

Kit drove into Andrew's driveway and ran. They didn't have time. Derek could already be dead or dying. He and Simon burst through the door, startling Andrew enough to drop his laptop, barely catching it before it hit the ground. He burst out, "Kit? You couldn't knock or anything? I swear, if you keep bursting in like this…" He got no further as Kit started his story. He was shocked. He didn't like Derek being a werewolf, they were a danger to all Supernaturals. But even he felt pity for the boy when Kit had finished.

Andrew called Jenna, a half-demon he knew was an expert hacker. After two minutes, he hung up and said, "She'll be coming tomorrow morning. For now, you need to relax, especially you Simon. Don't want your blood pressure to go up. Why don't you go find a bedroom while your father and I talk?"

Simon stood up and glared at Andrew. He knew his father's friend feared Derek and probably would try to talk his father out of looking for him. Simon also knew his father was stubborn as hell, a trait he had proudly passed on to his son. "No. D is my brother. I have a right to know what's happening to him."

Andrew looked stunned. Apparently, he hadn't known how close the brothers are. Simon took one look at his face and slowly sat down. He recovered quickly. "Well, I'm good friends with one of Derek's old handlers. I'll see what I can get from him." He typed an E-mail and sent it. "I don't know how long it will take…" He trailed off. He had gotten the message back almost instantly. He read it and his face turned grim. "It seems their blaming a nurses' murder on him. One Samantha Dag was killed by a pack of werewolves when she had no treats to feed them. You knew that part. But they were working on a way to force werewolves to change. That's how they killed the other three. With the serum's prototype. It was horrific."

Simon's face was a mask of horror and worry. Kit reassured him, telling him that Derek had played no part in the murder. It didn't matter. Simon went to bed, quiet and withdrawn. Kit watched him go, then turned to Andrew in anger. "Why?" was all he asked. Andrew knew what he was asking. _Why did you tell him? Why hurt him like this?_ The truth was, he didn't know. He didn't know how Simon would react and he didn't know how anyone could care for a beast like a werewolf. Derek was an exception. The _only_ one.

xxXTime lapseXxx

True to her word, Jenna the hacker came mid-morning. She was shocked to hear the one she was looking for is a werewolf, but she did her job none the less. Five minutes later, she was in. She began scrolling down Derek's file, looking at what they had done to him. Jenna was placing it all on a document to show Kit, when she saw the link. A video feed to Derek's cell. She slowly clicked on the link, and when it loaded she took one look at the screen and ran for the bathroom. Jenna puked her heart out, tears running down her face. What she had just seen… not even a savage deserved.

Derek was jerking in agony, restrained on a metal table that was to short for him. Even worse were the people. They were taking _pictures_ of the poor boy in pain. But he didn't scream. He didn't make a sound as his muscles jerked beneath his skin, as he held back the beast they were trying to make him become. She pitied Kit, because she knew he needed to see this. She took a shallow breath, went back to the computer and added the link. This was going to kill Simon.

xxXTime lapseXxx

Kit and Simon walked slowly down the stairs, Andrew trailing behind them. None were ready to hear what was happening to Derek, especially not Simon. He didn't know much of his brother's history, and what he did know was enough to make him sick when he was first told. They took a seat and waited for Jenna. Moments later, she walked in with Andrew's laptop and placed it in his lap. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry you have to see this." She took a look at Simon's frightened face, and a single tear trailed down her cheek as she ran out of the room.

Andrew handed Kit the laptop and ran after her. Kit stared at the laptop like it was poison. Then, with a shaky hand, turned it on. He pulled up the document and began reading. Beside him, he could feel Simon shaking with sobs as they read. But Kit couldn't cry. He had known the treatment of the boys had been bad, but this was horrific! No, Kit had gone numb as soon as he had pulled up the screen. It read;

_The subject has been injected with natural poisons, such as mushrooms, bacteria from a Komodo dragon's mouth and the venom of several snake species. Each time, it seems that the subject would die and has multiple times. But the heart started again seconds later. The venoms had no effect on the subject's physiology or psychology. The venom wore off after only an hour. Test subject now must be exposed to man-made viruses. Starting Anthrax treatment after recovery._

Then he carefully pulled up the video. As the first and only scream ripped through the air, Kit stared at the screen as Simon ran to the bathroom. He heard Simon puking as he slowly closed the laptop and stood. Andrew froze when he saw what lurked in his old friend's eyes. Anyone who knew Kit could see he was completely and utterly pissed. _God help anyone who stands in his way, _thought Andrew with a shudder. Kit was out for blood. And nobody could stop him.


	4. Saviour

**I'm back!…again. Oh, hell, why not? So, I'm going to torture Derek a little, but don't hate me! I swear I won't kill him, maim him or permanently injure him in a way that will affect his hotness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers anymore than I like rap music. Sorry to all you Eminem lovers out there, but BLEH! But I own the Dags. So, if you steal my characters, may the evil Plot Bunny erase your hard drive. MUAHAHAHAHAA! I'm not insane…**

Seconds after the contents of the needle were injected, Derek felt it. The burning. It ran through the veins in his arm, setting them on fire. He barely held back a scream, waiting for the pain to ebb. But it didn't. As the minutes flew by, he knew the inferno raging in his blood wouldn't stop. In fact, it got worse. It spread throughout his body like a wildfire. His muscles tightened as he tried to stop himself from showing his pain. He wanted nothing more than to scream and cry like a child, but he wouldn't show weakness. No pain for them to laugh at.

He was gasping for air after ten minutes. The burning had ebbed slightly. Derek wouldn't admit it, but he was terrified. He kept his face blank, but his eyes said everything. Chelsea smiled and he knew she wasn't human. Humanity had left her the second her mother died. _No, _Derek thought. _She was never human. She's… _he quickly, painfully scented the air. His eyes widened in shock. _She's hosting a demon! _He began to convulse. Then he realized, it was his muscles that were jerking, not him. The pain made him scream. Just once, until he clenched his jaw shut and blocked out the pain.

Derek listened the _ooh'_s and _aah'_s as they heard the wild power behind that scream. Some actually yelped and took a step back. Then their courage grew as his audience grew closer. They poked and prodded him without mercy. "As you can see, the subject's muscles are straining to change. I'm convinced the only reason he's lasted this long is because of the tampering we've done with his genetics. It's brothers died during this test, but he seems to be doing remarkably well. He even has the strength to try and fight it!"

The man laughed at Derek's struggles. "Professor Stephens, could we possibly see his muscles changing?" Mitchell. It had to be. But at this, the students began pleading for the professor to let them see the change beneath his skin. Stephens sighed, "Oh, very well class. A little blood loss never hurt anybody."

The student's started cheering as he picked up a scalpel.

Derek started twisting violently, knowing what was happening. NOW he was scared. Two students came and held him down. Stephens brought the scalpel down, and cut deeply into his arm. Derek gasped, swallowing the bile that was rising in his throat.

The class gathered round, waiting. Seconds later, his muscles began changing as Derek fought to remain conscious. But it was a losing battle. Another wave of pain swiftly knocked him out. He could _still _feel the burning.

xxX Kit's POV Xxx

Kit got into the van and drove. He didn't know where or for how long, he just drove. Derek's echoing scream was etched in his mind. He would hear it for as long as he lived. But Kit wasn't one to mope around waiting for help. He took matters into his own hands. _Simon needs me, _he thought. _And I need to find Derek. _To do that, he needed patience and a tracking spell. It might not work half the time, but it was his quickest option.

With this in mind, Kit drove back to Andrew's. He would need his help, even though he was reluctant to admit it. He wouldn't let Simon try such an advanced spell, not when his power wasn't strong enough. It could kill him. But so could not knowing what was happening to Derek.

He slammed the van door in his haste to get started. Andrew ran to meet him. "I've kept an eye on that video feed. You just missed," he faltered, then tried again. "You missed the worst part."

Kit honestly couldn't think of anything worse than being used as a guinea pig for an tested killer, but he knew he had to hear it. _What they do to Derek, they'll feel a thousand times over, _he thought darkly. He may not know it, but Derek had patched up an empty space in his heart. It wasn't a perfect fit, but it stopped the flood of emotion from drowning him.

xxX Flashback(kind of) Xxx

Since his wife had left him, he'd been missing a part of himself that hadn't even come close to healing before he found Derek. Sure, he'd dated other women and even tried adopting once, but that had never come close to Evangeline. Simon couldn't remember his mother, for which he was thankful. After finding out her husband was a sorcerer, and that her son most likely was, too, she snapped. After three miscarriages, she couldn't take anymore.

But Derek had almost healed that shredded part of his heart. His carefree innocence, even after what the world had thrown at him, had been astonishing. Simon became almost as protective of Derek as Derek was of Simon. Almost. Derek constantly reminded Simon of his diabetes when he smelled that his blood sugar was to low. Simon had constantly complained that Derek acted like his mother.

Kit owed him the world for that. If it meant choosing between his boys and himself, he would choose his boys in a heartbeat. Derek had saved him. Now it was time to save Derek.

Andrew led him to the counter and rewound the video. He had saved it because he knew Kit had to see it. He had forbade Simon to go anywhere _near _the laptop in case he decided to torture himself with the video.

Kit sat and watched in dumb horror as the students gathered near his son. There was no sound, but he watched as Derek's eyes widened in pain as the scientist gashed his arm to the bone. His horror turned to anger as he watched the woman and what seemed to be her brother laughing at Derek's pain.

Neither of them realized that Simon had crept downstairs and was watching the video, only this time there was nothing on his face but anger. He no longer felt sick as he watched the man hurt his brother. No, this time he was pissed. _No one _hurt his brother. Derek was to strong to let anyone cause him pain. But now, for once in his life, Simon had to save _him, _and he wasn't about to let his protector die. No, Simon would help find Derek whether dad liked it or not.


	5. Mother Madness

**Thanks for all your reviews. They make me happy! And don't worry, I have something special planned for the Edison Group. MWAHAHAHAHA! Alright, slightly insane...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Darkest Powers, you wouldn't have read it. Hell, even **_**I**_** wouldn't have read it!**

xxX Derek's POV Xxx

When Derek came to, the pain in his arm was intense. He tried to sit up and immediately fell back. Derek's whole body was now twitching, convulsing and itching. Every time his muscles jerked, a sliver of red hot pain raced through him. He was a whimpering mess.

Derek scented for someone familiar who could help him, but all he got was the scent of his own blood. It was still leaking from his arm, which was restrained to the metal slab. Disoriented, Derek looked around for something he could use to free his arm. He had to stop the bleeding. As a sudden chill wracked his body, he realized his fever had gotten worse. It took all he had to stop the sudden cry as a needle was plunged into his chest. Professor Stephens was standing over him, a look of disgust on his face .

"Shame to have to kill such a fine experiment. Can you hear me?"

With a jolt of realization, Derek realized the professor was talking to him. He didn't know if he could answer without screaming, so he stayed silent. "His name is Derek," said a female voice. It was harsh and low, as if it hadn't been used in a while. It also held the coldness of a born killer. Stephens looked up with shock on his face. The woman who spoke was rushing forward with concern on her pale face. Her black hair flew behind her as she ran.

She came up to Derek and began stroking his hair, making soothing grumbling sounds deep in her throat. Surprisingly, Derek found it comforting to have her near. He closed his eyes and gave a rumbling sigh. She crooned, "Oh, my cub, what have they done to you?" Absently, Derek noted that she had called him her 'cub'. His eyes flew open and he mouthed hoarsely, "M-mom?"

Looking at her now, it warmed Derek's heart. He had never known her and now she was comforting the baby she never knew. Then he looked deeper. The woman…his _mother's_ husky-blue eyes were bloodshot and darting, never seeming to focus on one spot. She was constantly twitching and every once in a while she would snarl at the air. She was insane.

Professor Stephens watched sadly as realization dawned in Derek's eyes. When Hannah had given birth and had the cubs taken from her, it had driven her over the edge. She constantly cried for her babies, calling for them by name. The first man to try and help her had been torn apart and devoured in less than ten minutes. Since then, Hannah never spoke a word, instead crooning to her stolen cubs. Werewolves never _were_ able to leave their kin. Not without the risk of insanity. The only reason they kept her around was for experiments.

Derek's body began convulsing again and he whimpered loudly, holding back a scream. Stephens backed away nervously. It wasn't smart to get on the she-wolf's bad side. But he wasn't fast enough. Hannah turned to him and snarled, "What have you done to my precious cub? You will pay for taking them away from me!" With that, she lunged for him, Changing midway to a beautiful light grey wolf. Apparently, the wolf inside her wanted to protect Derek just as much as Hannah herself.

Derek, meanwhile, was fighting his own wolf for control. Panting and growling, he managed to stop it just in time to see his mother bite through the professor's throat. Blood sprayed onto his face, his mouth open as he gawked in horror. Hannah quickly tore him apart and began to eat. Derek gagged on the blood, struggling to spit it out as more leaked into his mouth. Students and security came pouring in, the students screaming as their mentor was being eaten alive.

Mitchell and Chelsea ran forward. Chelsea brought a dagger from behind her back and plunged it into Derek's leg. When Hannah smelt her cub's blood, she howled and raced to Chelsea, grabbing her leg and biting through the bone. Screaming, she fell with blood spraying from her bitten arteries. Mitchell ran to her, but he was too late. Chelsea Dag had gone the way of her mother. Well, not quite. The demon immediately took control of her dead body and leapt for Hannah. Mitchell and Derek watched in horror as their only surviving family tore each other to unrecognizable pieces. The demon, having done it's job, went back to wherever it came from. Chelsea fell, stone cold dead and too mutilated to recognize.

Hannah, barely alive, crawled to Derek. That was when he saw true madness in her eyes. She lunged for his throat, but didn't have the strength. Instead, she Changed back and with her dieing breath stated, "I will not leave you again, my baby. You belong to me." With those words echoing in his head, Hannah Souza, man-eater and insane werewolf, died on the floor.

_No one will miss her, _Derek thought as his consciousness faded. _Not even me. _Hannah had her time to make it up to Derek. Instead, she proved herself to be obsessed with killing. He could never love someone like that. The screams around him died away. Chelsea stabbing him had made him lose blood he didn't have, not to mention it hurt like a bitch. The scientists didn't even notice when Derek's eyes closed and didn't open them again. The burning pain and fever stayed.

xxX Kit's POV Xxx

Kit didn't sleep well that night. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Sighing, he looked at the clock. 3:00 AM. He felt restless. Kit silently got out of bed and went downstairs. Grabbing the laptop, he clicked the link and watched his son's unnatural sleep anxiously. Five minutes later, Derek's eyes opened and Kit sighed in relief. Derek was recovering. Then he heard the whimpers.

Overcome with worry, Kit watched silently as Derek's attempts to break free caused blood to trickle from his wounded arm. But that alone wouldn't cause this. Kit watched in horror as Derek began convulsing. A doctor ran over and injected him with something. He yelled in anger when his son cried out in pain. He grew silent, mortified at what he'd just done. Kit heard footsteps racing across the second floor. Soon Andrew and Simon were standing at the bottom of the stairs, both still looking half asleep.

He wordlessly gestured to he laptop just as a woman ran in. She was tall and thin as a rail, but you could see she was still in shape. The three watched, stunned, as she sat at Derek's head and crooned. _His mother, _thought Kit, still in awe of the scene. _She's his mother! _That brought on a whole new set of thoughts. If she wanted to, she could take Derek away from him. After all, he wasn't a relative and she obviously loved him.

Kit could see Simon having doubts as well. He gave his son a reassuring grin, although it was just as much for himself as it was for Simon.

When he saw anguish cross Derek's face, he got confused. Derek had always wanted to meet his mother. After watching the woman, Hannah, they had called her, for a minute, he saw what Derek had. She twitched constantly and looked around, as though somebody was going to… _steal her cubs! That's why Derek never knew her. They stole him. _Kit thought in amazement. Anyone who stole werewolf cubs would have to have balls of steel to even _think about it._

_When Derek convulsed, they watched in awe as she shifted a bit and rubbed his arm. Simon was turning green, while Andrew looked like he wanted to curl up in a hole and die. He rasped, "Watch, Kit, and you'll know why werewolves are never captured. It was a bad idea to keep Derek. You should have killed him when you had the-" He never finished that sentence. Kit stood up and punched him in the face. Repeatedly. Until Simon yelled for them to stop and come watch._

_Breathing heavily and still glaring at Andrew, Kit sat beside Simon and watched. He felt nothing but pity when Hannah tore the professor apart and ate him. He nearly broke the laptop when he saw Derek with the blood in his mouth, gagging and spitting. He felt sorrow, though, for the girl and her brother. Kit cared, even though they were torturing his younger son. Even so, Karma's a bitch. For what they've done, no death is painful enough. Kit watched in silent anger as they ignored his son losing blood, instead going for what was left of the bodies. Derek lost consciousness and Kit slammed his fist against the wall, swearing._

_Eyes soft, Andrew murmured, "Derek's tasted human blood now, Kit. There's no guarantee he won't end up like his mother, you know that."_

_Kit spat, "Derek is nothing like his mother, and I won't stop looking for him. Andrew, call one of our insiders. See if they know where Derek's being kept."_

_Andrew nodded and scurried away. Kit turned to Simon. "Let's talk." He led them to the living room and sat on the chair opposite the couch. After Simon was seated, he began. "You can't help us look for Derek." When Simon started to protest, Kit raised a hand and used a silencing spell. "I won't lose both of my sons. I can't let them do that to you. Derek is stronger than both of us and look what's happening. You are going to stay with Andrew until I get back, and if I hear you've come running after me I'll ground you till the next millennia. Got it?"_

_When Simon nodded mutely, Kit took off the spell and wrapped his son in a hug. "I promise we'll find him. If I have to, I'll use my last resort, but I'll bring him back. Stay safe, Simon."_

_With that, Kit got up and walked away. It wasn't until his father left that Simon realized he had never brought up what was on his mind. If Derek was a man-eater, he'd have to die._


	6. Pain and Pride

**Thanks to all you reviewers, who keep this story going! If your anxious to see what Kit's last resort is, you have to keep reading! Send me some ideas, and even some flames. Seriously, either your afraid to hurt my feelings or I'm just that good. We all know it's not the second option. I could use the criticism. PLEASE! ****J Oh, and I'm gonna use POV's so I don't get confused. **

**Disclaimer: Darkest Powers Is not mine. I don't own the sexy werewolf. WHAAA! There, I said it, DON'T SHOOT!**

xxX Derek's POV Xxx

Waking up is always the hardest. Regaining consciousness is just impossible. Or at least that's what Derek thought as he opened his eyes to the ungodly bright walls. He let out a pained moan as everything that happened came back to him. _Oh my god, my life's turning into a soap opera, _he thought in horror. Derek tried moving and instantly decided that it was the worst idea he'd ever had. Blinding pain shot through his body and he collapsed into a panting heap.

He felt like crying, but decided against it. That was Simon's shtick, not his. Thinking of Simon made his heart ache. They were probably hysterical! By now, dad had possibly gotten into a fight, Simon's made some kind of oath that's going to get him killed and Andrew was convincing them to call off the search. After all, who else would they go to for help? The police wouldn't do a damned thing. The Edison Group had spies of their own.

Suddenly, his muscles writhed more violently than before. It wasn't just itchy anymore. It was painful. Derek began convulsing, letting out a few unintentional snarls. The writhing took longer to subside than last time and Derek was starting to get worried. What if it didn't stop the next time? He was so engrossed with these morbid thoughts that he didn't hear the clunking, heavy footsteps.

The door opened to admit not one, but five security guards. _What they think I could do, I have _no _idea_, thought Derek. Though the pain had subsided, his body ached and throbbed horribly. Forget about fighting, he didn't think he could even stand on his own. He realized the guards had gotten closer and he gave them his full attention. His stare unnerved them.

The men quickly freed Derek from his restraints and heaved him off the metal slab. Even working together, the five overweight guards could barely lift him. They took Derek to a gurney and strapped on more restraints. He resisted the urge to snort. Barely. To his surprise, they took him to an office. A nice one, at that. A middle-aged man was sitting at the desk doing paperwork. The bronzed name-plate read, 'Dr. Davidoff.'

He quickly looked up and gave the guards an errant smile. "Ah, good. The werewolf has recovered quite nicely, I see. No adverse affects from the serum. Not a sign of the change yet, they say? Well, keep an eye out. Let me just draw some blood and give him a bit of a check up. Make sure he doesn't implode or burn from the inside out like his brothers did. Wouldn't want that to happen now, would we?" He grinned at Derek with childlike glee. (**AN: Prof. Stephens was the only one who knew Derek was changing. The students didn't actually know he was Changing. They thought he was, but he had no fur under his skin! Read the reckoning for more details.)**

"Ah, Derek my boy! How are you? I haven't seen you since that rogue sorcerer stole you from us! Now, let's see what we're dealing with here…" With that, Davidoff took out a measuring tape and stretched it from Derek's head to his toes. "Hm. 6"4. And he's still got time to grow!" he said with a delighted laugh. After doing the necessary tests, he let the guards take Derek again. But not until Derek shuddered and convulsed.

With his fever in high gear, Derek's body was like a raging inferno. He twisted and jerked, holding back his screams with deep moans. His back arched at the pain and he heard and felt bones cracking before he recomposed himself. Taking a deep, strangled breath he forced the wolf back into it's cage. It's glowing eyes seemed to say, _you can't run from what you are._

Davidoff frowned and reached for a thermometer. Sticking it in Derek's ear, he waited for the beep then took it out. "107.2 degrees," he said in awe. He quickly gathered himself again. "I didn't think it would work, but he's Changing! And rather rapidly, might I add. Alan, get the boy some water!" Davidoff knew this could be groundbreaking and he wouldn't have his subject die without testing. No, certainly not.

Derek wasn't aware of this. When the words '107.2 degrees' were said, he'd gone into shock. He was supposed to be dead. He _should _be dead. His thoughts were interrupted by a straw being shoved in his mouth. He began drinking slowly, then realized how thirsty he was. Derek had to tell himself to take small sips.

Derek suddenly felt detached, his head pounding a rhythm. His last thoughts were, _I hate being drugged._

xxX Kit's POV Xxx

Kit phoned Jenna as soon as he was outside. "Jen, I need a list of all our contacts currently undercover. Make it fast. I don't know how long Derek can hold off the Change." Ending the call, Kit rushed to the van before Simon realized he hadn't really answered any questions. Judging by the shout, he just had. Kit drove to a safe house to find someone to help with the rescue. Hopefully, one of the more experienced sorcerers were there. It was night by the time he found an inhabited one.

Slamming the door, Kit turned around and found himself face to face with Kayla, the only shape-shifter he knew. Jumping in shock, he swore and growled, "Never again, Kay. _Ever."_ Kayla's favorite form was an owl and she was just as quiet as one.

She snickered at the look on his face, then sobered. "Kit, why are you here? Has something happened?"

Kit sighed and explained quietly what was happening to Derek. Kayla looked murderous. She cared for Derek like a son, and hearing what they were doing to him…

Kayla roared and turned into a panther. Leaping at a tree, she began ripping it to shreds in anger. Only after she had mutilated three trees did she change back, still huffing. "Show me," she demanded.

Kit brought out the laptop he'd taken from Andrew's and pulled up the link. Only then did he realize that his son wasn't there. Kayla got the wrong impression. Obviously thinking they'd killed Derek, she screeched her pain to the moon and ran, not even changing her form.

Of course, Kit was also thinking the worst. Hands shaking, he choked back a sob and kept staring at the laptop, hoping he was wrong. That Derek was still alive. After a few moments, his cell rang. Kit panicked. _What if it's Simon, _he thought. _What could I say? _Answering just in time, he stuttered, "H-hello?"

Jenna answered, "Holy hell, Kit! I'm so sorry. I should have called earlier. Listen, Derek's not dead. They took him into another room. He looks pretty drugged. Here, I'm sending you the link now."

Sure enough, when he checked his e-mail, there was another link. Clicking it, he let out the breath he'd been holding. Derek was lying on a cot, drugged into slumber. For a moment, he just stared. When the brush behind him rustled, he turned to see Kayla creeping towards him. Tears still streaking her face, she murmured brokenly, "Kit, I'm s-so, so…sor-" she broke off sobbing.

Kit hugged her and gently told her what happened. Wiping her eyes on the back of her hand, the thirty year old watched the link with Kit. She still couldn't believe that Derek had been caught. "You've been running for so long, even _I _lose track of you," she'd complain. But they didn't speak as she led him into the house.

Inside, there were four more people. Kit knew them all. A powerful sorcerer, a kindly old shaman and the young half Agito twins all greeted him warmly. As he told his story, Kayla picking up where he left off, the twins simultaneously leaned forward, eyes narrowing as he went on. Sam and Victoria weren't Derek's biggest fans, but in times like these, supernatural's stuck together. If one went down, you can be sure as hell that the others would, too. The shaman, Ezekiel, was horrified by Derek's treatment and offered to heal him when he was found. Kit accepted this offer gratefully. Jason agreed to help on account of curiosity. He'd never met a werewolf.

After his tale ended, Kit murmured, "Thank you."

"What for, Kit?" the twins chorused.

"For agreeing to help me find Derek. Not many people like werewolves and I'm surprised that you all want to help," answered Kit.

"I used to be afraid of werewolves. After all, they killed my parents. But Derek is special. I watched him care for an owlet when he found it away from it's nest. He never complained and he never stopped looking after it until it was time to let it go. Not many human children show that much devotion," stated Kayla, looking around her defiantly. No one commented.

Ezekiel agreed. "Derek is indeed special. No doubt that even if he'd grown up in a pack, Derek would still be the same."

Kit was overwhelmed. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he stated, "Let's go find our boy."

xxX Simon's POV Xxx

Simon was worried. Worried about if they found Derek, would they have to kill him? Simon jerked himself away from those thoughts. _That way leads insanity, _he thought wryly. Sighing, he looked at his homework and shoved it away. He didn't even go to the school anymore, so why bother?

Glancing around, Simon headed out into the yard. Grabbing the basketball that Andrew had bought for when he came over, he whispered the levitation spell. Concentrating, he got the ball about two feet off the ground before Andrew's shout made him drop it. Startled, Simon whipped around, eyes wide.

Andrew looked pissed. Eyes burning with anger, he shouted, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back here? I just about had a heart attack when I couldn't find you! I care for you, Simon, and I don't want you to turn out like that mutt that Kit is try-"

"_Don't you dare call my brother a mutt!_" he roared. "Derek isn't the coward who let the Cabal kill his wife! He's saved my life more times than I can count, and you have no right to call him names because of your freakin' fear! My brother is _not _the monster you think he is."

Andrew stared at him coldly. "Get out." When Simon only stared at him stubbornly, he screamed "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"FINE!"

Running up the stairs, Simon stuffed his things back into his suitcase. He knew he shouldn't have said those things, but he couldn't help it. Derek was his brother. His over protective, smart-ass brother. God, it's been three days since he'd seen him. First chance he got, he'd tell his brother all about how he'd scored the winning basket in the basketball game.

But now, there were other things to think about. Like calling his father.

Taking a deep breath, Simon pulled out his phone and dialed Kit's number. He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

Wincing in anticipation of the tongue-lashing he was going to get, he replied, "Hey, dad. Um, could you pick me up?"

There was a pause, then, "Why?"

Simon explained quickly, "'mbannedfromthehouse."

"You got banned from the house because he called Derek a mutt and you insulted him?"

"Pretty much…"

"I'm proud of you, Simon."

Simon was shocked. Where was the, _I'm so disappointed in you _he'd been expecting? He'd gotten them kicked out of Andrews house and he was being praised?

"Uh, dad, are you feeling okay?"

There was a rush of air from the other end of the line. "Simon, I'm not upset because you stood up for your brother. It takes courage to do that. Look, I'll be there as soon as I can. And don't worry, just use your credit card to rent a hotel room for the night."

Simon grinned. " 'night, dad."

" 'Night, son."

**I just had to add that tender moment. Don't worry, though. Derek will be back with his family soon. I'm thinking of having Derek's partial changes, so I'll need feedback. Review! and add some ideas for the next chapter. Bye!**


	7. Promise

**I'm back! I'll probably let Derek go in the next couple of chapters. Anyways, I've decided to include Derek's partial Changes, but I'm not introducing Chloe and Tori. If you have any ideas on how I should kill this part of the Edison Group, they'd be welcome. No matter how morbid.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers. I might be using Derek, Kit, Simon, Andrew and Davidoff for my own twisted purposes, but any resemblance to the books is pure coincidence. **

Derek woke up with a massive headache and, of course, cotton mouth. Licking his lips, he wished he had more water. Un-drugged water. Sitting up, he found that he wasn't restrained anymore. He also found out why. Around his neck was a shock collar, the kind made for dogs but with a higher voltage. Not enough to kill, but enough to temporarily paralyze him if he tried getting out.

Getting off the cot, Derek stretched, wincing when he felt the knots in his tense muscles. He didn't know if he could complete the change and that terrified him. Thinking about it only made him panic more. As it turns out, strong emotions trigger his Change.

Derek's muscles began writhing and jerking until he couldn't hold himself up. Falling, he smacked his head against the cot. The writhing made his arm and leg start bleeding again. Howling, Derek started convulsing on the floor. Bones cracked and broke as fur began sprouting on his arms. Screaming, he forced the wolf back into it's cage. It was getting harder.

Realizing what he had done, Derek pulled himself off the floor. His legs nearly gave out as the bones moved back into place. Panting, he sat on the cot and pulled at his hair. He'd done it. He'd screamed. Derek had told himself they couldn't make him break, but they had made him scream.

His past seemed like a nightmare, but they'd made him scream then. What had made him think he was any stronger now?

Alone with these depressing thoughts, his wolf began to speak. _Why do you fight me? Why not let me end your suffering and kill our tormentors? _

_**Because I'm not a monster. I won't be like my mother and I won't let them break me. I'm too strong for that…**_ he told the wolf, but he sounded unsure. The wolf-Derek immediately pounced on his insecurities.

_But you aren't strong, Derek. You let them take us from our pack. How are you going to protect them from in here? Let me out and I will make us stronger than you could ever imagine._

_**No! I… am NOT…a monster. I won't let you kill them.**_

_Come on, Derek. Your not strong enough to protect your family. What makes you think your strong enough to protect yourself?_

In Derek's lapse of control, the wolf jumped to take over. Gasping, Derek convulsed as the wolf snarled in his head, _give in, foolish boy! _Blood trickled from his nose as he fought for control. The wolf snarled and pushed harder. Howling, Derek went past the pain and tried forcing the wolf as far back in his mind as he could.

An electric pulse ricochet through his body, making both Derek and the wolf scream. His eyes were glowing when they shot open. The wolf pulled back, choosing to lick it's wounds in peace. Derek's eyes closed as the glow faded. He was exhausted.

The door slammed open as Davidoff came in the room. Derek opened his eyes again and saw the needle he was holding. Flinching, he tried swatting the needle away but an invisible force kept him down. Davidoff plunged the needle straight into Derek's heart, ignoring his yells. His eyes shot open as the adrenaline that had been pushed into his heart took affect. Davidoff smiled at his now aware subject.

"Now, Derek. I need to talk to the wolf. Can you do that?"

Snarling quietly, Derek growled, "No." He could feel the wolf trying to heal. Since it had been mostly in control, it got most of the shock. It was too weak to try again for a while.

Frowning, the doctor replied, "It was the shock, wasn't it? Well, it was necessary to get you two to stop fighting. Derek, you have to change. Do you know how disappointed Andrew is going to be?" At Derek's silence, he chuckled.

"You don't know. Of course you don't. Boy, the minute you were taken from here, Andrew was on our side. After all, his wife died trying to get you out. Why would he care for a monster like you? As soon as your gone, he can kill Kit and Simon." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he realized it was the wrong thing to say. He'd seen first hand what werewolves did to people who threatened their pack, and Derek was no different. Snarling, he dove for Davidoff.

In his panic, Davidoff sent a telekinetic shove. Derek was flung back against the wall. For once, he and his wolf were in agreement. _**No one threatens our pack, **_they howled together. Wounds forgotten, the wolf added it's strength to Derek's as he leapt for the doctor's throat. Slamming him against the wall made Derek snap out of it.

Dropping Davidoff, Derek fell to his knees, panting with the effort of holding the wolf back. Shudders and convulsions made him moan in pain as his muscles writhed continuously beneath his skin. Davidoff scrambled off the floor and ran.

Derek had finally done it. He'd let the monster out and he'd nearly killed someone. Again. Tears ran down his face as he imagined what his family would say. Still crying, Derek stumbled to the cot and collapsed into nightmares. He didn't notice his muscles calm.

xxX Kit's POV Xxx

Kit walked down the stairs after a good nights sleep, thinking about what he'd said to Simon. He really _had _been proud of him, but he knew he'd have to punish Simon for talking back. It had gotten him in trouble once and disaster had struck. He didn't want it to happen a second time.

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Kit forced himself to relax. Simon would be fine and so would Derek, as soon as they found him. Kayla ran over to him, nearly knocking him over. She didn't apologize. Instead, she looked at him with tear-stained eyes and cried, "Kit, Derek can't hold back any longer! He's Changing, and he'd bleeding and-"

Kit silenced her by handing her a tissue to wipe her eyes. "Show me," he demanded hoarsely.

Kayla raced back to the living room, with Kit trailing behind. Their housemates were gathered around the laptop, but moved when they saw him. What he saw on the screen made his heart stop. Derek was writhing on the floor, screaming and howling wildly. Blood gushed from a gash on his head as the older wounds reopened. Kit could hear Derek's bones breaking as his son looked at the camera with terror in his eyes.

His skin darkened and Kit's heart rose into his throat when he realized Derek was sprouting fur. His phone rang and he hoped to god it wasn't Simon. He got up to answer it and said in a slightly panicked voice, "Simon, look, I can't talk right now. Your brother is fine, he's just-"

"Relax, Kit. It's Jenna. Listen, I've narrowed down Derek's location to two facilities. There's a fifty-fifty percent chance that video feed is altered, so it's a long shot, but it's still something. I'm watching the feed, too, and I don't think there's enough time to check both. I've already sent the coordinates for them. Be careful, Kit." Sighing in relief, he hung up. Derek would be found. He had faith in Jenna. If she couldn't find Derek, no one could.

Kit turned and made his way back to the living room. He felt pride blossom in his chest when he saw Derek sitting on the cot, breathing deeply. He allowed himself to take out his phone and dial Simon's number. He answered after the first ring.

"Dad, what's up?"

"Jenna found two possible places were they could be holding Derek. It's not much, but it's the best we've got." Changing the subject, he asked, "Which hotel are you at? I'll pick you up."

"Go for the Super 8 near Andrew's house. I'll wait outside near the entrance."

Kit was about to answer when an unearthly howl filled the air. Horrified, he spun around and sprinted to the laptop. It was too late, of course. Simon heard.

"Dad, was that Derek? What's wrong with him?"

Kit paled and murmured haltingly, "He's…Changing, Simon. He can't hold it off any longer, and I can't help him. I can't do anything."

Turning away, Kit turned off the phone and tossed it on the couch. He looked at Kayla, and when she nodded, calmly walked out to the car and drove away. Kayla watched him go, then got in her car and went to pick up Simon.

xxX Simon's POV Xxx

Simon stared at his phone in disbelief. His father had _hung up on him. _Remembering Derek's howl, he shuddered. His brother was Changing. He and his father had promised to be with him the first time. But now it looked like Derek was doing it on his own. Cursing, Simon punched the wall repeatedly.

**Flashback**

_A twelve year old Derek sat alone doing his homework. Simon came in from shooting hoops and saw the faraway look in his eyes. He frowned. "What's wrong, D?" Derek looked at him and asked abruptly, "What will happen when I Change?" Simon froze and heard his father break something in the kitchen. Rushing out, Kit asked nervously, "What brought this on?"_

"_Just something Andrew said," he murmured._

_Kit's face darkened. "What did Andrew say?" he asked menacingly._

_Derek and Simon flinched at the steel in their father's voice. Kit never got angry. Well, not much, anyway._

_Stuttering, Derek said, "H-he said it was painful. T-that all your bones break as you b-burn from the inside out. " _

_Kit looked relieved and worried at the same time. "Derek, Andrew is right. It will probably be painful. But you won't be alone because I won't let you Change by yourself. Most werewolves have family to help them through their first Change, so I'll be there."_

"_And me, too!" Piped up Simon._

_Kit glared at him. "Oh, no you won't!"_

_Derek interrupted them. "Do you promise?"_

_Kit and Simon said in unison, "Promise."_

_Simon grabbed Derek's arm and dragged him outside. "Come on, D! Let's kick the soccer ball around for a while."_

_Grumbling playfully, Derek allowed himself to be coerced into playing a soccer game. Kit grinned at his son's energy, and just watched. Until the sink overflowed._

**End Flashback**

Simon turned to go back inside the hotel, but was stopped by Kayla skidding to a stop in front of him. She honked the horn and Simon frowned as he dragged his luggage to the trunk. Getting in beside Kayla, he demanded, "What happened to Derek? He screamed. He _never _screams."

Kayla suddenly looked sick. Then her resolve hardened and she muttered, "God, Kit, your going to kill me for this… Listen, Simon. I'm not going to tell you what happened-" Simon's face darkened and he opened his mouth to complain. "Because I'm going to show you," She finished.

Simon's jaw snapped shut as he thought about it. If Derek screamed, did he _really _want to know what caused it? Then he decided. "Show me."

Ten minutes later, Simon was staring at the laptop screen as Kayla pleaded with him to change his mind. When he didn't, she sighed and pulled up the video she'd recorded. As it played, she saw Simon go pale until he was practically white.

Seeing his brother's halted Change scared Simon to death. If Derek was here, then Simon could help him. Erase the panic in his younger brother's eyes. But he couldn't. Simon now understood his father's words. Getting up, he started walking away. Kayla caught his arm. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go puke my guts out." Kayla recoiled as if he'd already thrown up on her. She hated the smell of vomit. Watching Simon sprint to the bathroom, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd made the right choice.

xxX Kit's POV Xxx

"Hello?"

"Hey, Evangeline. It's Kit. I need a favor."

**Ooh, so that's Kit's last resort. Anyone remember who Evangeline is? Just a note, the only reason Derek can talk to his wolf-self is because he has a concussion. It stunned Derek enough for him to hear the wolf. And no, he doesn't have split personality disorder. This is the only time the wolf will be able to speak. **


	8. Last Resort

**If you didn't know, Evangeline was Kit's wife. She left him because she didn't want to be married to a sorcerer. Simon was young when she left, so he doesn't remember her. Just saying, Evangeline is going to be a bitch and I'll probably make her leave as soon as this chapter is over. Because I have that power. Also, this chapter is a week after Derek's wolf-napping.**

**Now, to answer some reviews.**

**AnniHonson: I'm not going to add Chloe in this story, but if I make a sequel I'll fit her in.**

**WiccaChick98: Just tell me how you want me to kill them. I will, that was my plan in the first place. If you have any ideas, send them to me. I'll use as many as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I am not a witch, werewolf or vampire. Did I mention I don't own Darkest Powers?**

**Last chapter:**

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, Evangeline. It's Kit. I need a favor._

xxX Kit's POV Xxx

There was silence on the other end of the line. Kit held his breath nervously, hoping she wouldn't hang up. Seconds later, the woman shrieked, "Christopher Bae, you have some nerve calling here you lying, manipulating, bastard! After all I did for you and for that ungrateful brat, you never told me you were a monster." Her voice was glacier cold and Kit shuddered and prepared to ask for help.

Cutting off her tirade, he said, "Eve, I never lied to you. I loved you. I didn't think it would matter. But listen, if you do one thing for me, I'll stay out of your life for good. You'll never hear from me or see me again. I swear."

Sighing in annoyance, she snapped, "What do you want? Drugs, money, I'll do anything if you just leave. Me. Alone."

Feeling his heart lift, even if she thought of him that way, he said, "I need you to find the werewolf that was taken that raid and tell me the coordinates."

"Why do you want _that?_ Do you need an attack dog or something? Because, honestly Kit, I might hate you, but I want to be the one to kill you, not a mongrel." Kit barely bit back a retort.

Taking a deep breath to calm his anger, he said, "No. The raid was on my house. That werewolf is my adopted son."

Evangeline was stunned into silence, then murmured, "I don't get it, Kit. Why would you bring him into your home, _adopt _him, even, when you already have Simon?"

Whispering brokenly, he answered, "When you left, Simon was missing something. He'd cry himself to sleep every night after you left. He couldn't understand why, but he did. Derek made him feel safe, like he had a purpose. He filled the spot _you _left. Do you understand?"

Evangeline whispered in surprise, "Yes. I do understand." As a child, she, too, had been without a mother. It was the most painful experience in her life. She didn't know why, but she was determined to inflict that pain on Simon. Eve had just realized how selfish she truly was.

Then she realized she didn't care.

Clearing her throat, she spoke in a business-like manner with her infallible rottenness laced in her tone. "Look in Canada. There's a building called the Lakeview Mental Institute, but it's really an Edison Group lab. You should find him there. Oh, and Kit?" **(AN: Not a real place. Trust me, I live here. There's a Riverview, though!)**

"Yes?"

"Never call me again." She hung up.

Calling Eve wasn't as painful as Kit thought it would be. Sure, it had brought up memories, but what can you do?

Phoning Kayla, he said, "Kay, we're going to Canada."

xxX Derek's POV Xxx

Tears ran down his face as he gazed at the corpses surrounding him. All were no more than bones. He'd eaten them… he was just as much a monster as his mother. Shuddering, Derek fell to the ground, unable to believe that he could do something like this. But the blood, it called for him. He _wanted _it, more than he'd ever wanted anything.

No.

This wasn't him, couldn't be. He would never… would he? The door opened. Simon and Kit walked through, blood pouring from their slit throats, blood gushing as they opened their mouths to scream.

Derek couldn't move. He just stared at them. He knew then what he had done. A light grey wolf with glowing eyes looked at him softly. _Little one, this is why you must Change, _murmured his wolf gently. _If you break, you'll lose your humanity. Don't be like I was. Your pack needs you strong and you can't BE strong if you're fighting. So, little one, when you Change, keep what you love close. Love is humanity. Use it well. _

"How can you…" Derek whispered in awe.

_All those years of torture and at least I got something out of it. I have Shaman blood, my darling. This is the only time I can visit you. Use my advise, love. Don't give up hope. No one can break you. A boy raised by Kit has got to be stubborn._

Smiling a bit, Derek asked hopefully, "So this is a dream?"

_Yes, Derek. It's a dream. Now wake up and hold back the Change. Kit is coming, and he's bringing help. Remember, I love you._

Sighing in contentment, Derek opened his eyes. Just as his mother had said, it was a dream. Not good or bad, just a dream. He didn't notice Mitchell Dag creeping up on him with a needle. He didn't notice the needle slip through his skin. Derek DID, however, notice the burning, shooting pain that ran through his body seconds later.

Mitchell Dag whispered, "For my sister," then plunged a needle through his own skin. Choking a bit, Mitchell's heart stopped as the drugs did their work. Derek was in to much pain to see the last of Samantha Dag's children die.

Choked screams built up in his chest, but he found he couldn't make a sound. Barely coherent, he remembered his mother's words. Because now, she wasn't just Hannah the insane man-eating werewolf. She was his mother. Fighting to remain conscious, he held on to the hope that Kit was coming.

After what seemed like years, a familiar scent reached his nose. _Kayla. _But there was something… off about her. Something wrong. Seconds later, heavy footsteps raced down the hall, accompanied by the clicking of loading guns.

Derek struggled to hear what was happening, trying to distract himself from the pain as shudders wracked his body. No cracking bones yet. More footsteps raced down the hall and Derek tensed, ready to fight. Another scent reached his nose. A comforting scent that eased his writhing muscles and made him whimper in relief.

Dad.

xxX Kit's POV Xxx

The drive to Canada was the longest, most painful journey of his life. Not just because he was stuck listening to the twins argue in the back, but because moments ago a soft voice had murmured, _Hurry, Kit Bae. Derek can't hold back any longer. Save him. _Startled, he'd whipped around only to see the rest of the gang staring back at him in surprise, except Kayla. She'd taken her own car.

The voice had made him nervous. Whoever that was had been watching Derek. For all he knew, it was a trap. But Kit would have to take that chance. If his son truly was Changing, he'd keep his promise. He remembered Hannah, what she'd told him. _If the wolf takes control, there is no turning back. But love… love can fix a soul, no matter how broken. _He hadn't been surprised to learn she was Derek's mother. They had the same way of sounding older than they really were.

If he could save Derek and bring him home, it would make the danger worthwhile.

Stopping at the gates, the group had decided against storming the building. Instead, Kit and Jason cast an illusion spell over them all, making them look like the guards Kayla had knocked out on her arrival. Walking into the building, they didn't attract much attention. Until a witch looked up and yelled, "Sorcerers!" Then, there was panic.

"Go, find Derek," Kayla screamed as she changed into a panther. Leaping at the security now pouring through a door, she latched onto a man's arm. He fell, screaming as he went.

Kit ran through a set of doors, looking for a tech room. Finding it, he quickly booted up the computers, only to have them shut off seconds later because of a protocol. Cursing, he kicked the machine. Hearing a sound from behind him, he turned to find a woman holding a gun at his head.

Thinking quickly, he shoved her into the wall with a knock-back spell. She slid to the ground, completely out cold. Kit knew more people would come. He could only hope his little group could hold them off long enough for him to find Derek.

Racing out into the hall, he began checking the rooms manually, setting free the experiments he found on the way. He ran into Kayla, who was bleeding from the shoulder and hip. Panting, she murmured, "You have to hurry, Kit. Ezekiel is already dead and the others are getting ready to flee. I'm pretty sure that coward Jason already did," she spat. "Leave me here. I'll keep them off you're back."

"Kayla, they'll kill you! Why would I leave you here? Especially like this!"

"Because I'm already dying!" she spat. Through the tears running down her face, she explained. "I have brain cancer, Kit. I went to Zeke to see if he could heal me, but he said he's not strong enough. There's nothing anyone can do! I don't have long to live, and I want to make my life _worth _something. This is all I can do," she choked. "Go, Kit. Save Derek. He's in room 116. Don't worry, I'll be okay." Kayla turned and raced away.

Kit stared after her, stunned. She was almost like a sister, and she was giving up her life to… ending that thought, he raced to room 116. Slamming the door open, he froze. Lying on the floor, convulsing continuously, was a familiar face.

"Derek?"

**And I'm going to leave off there. So, what do you think? Review and let me know. Next chapter will probably be up on Monday or Tuesday. Thanks to all you people who reviewed! You made my day(s)!**


	9. Judgment Day

**This is the final chapter. Is it sad that this story makes me cry a bit when I read it?**

**Thanks to WiccaChick for the awesome ideas. Guess what? I somehow managed to use all of them! I didn't think it would work, but here it is!**

xxX Unknown POV Xxx

The chaos. He could FEEL it thrumming, pulsing through his ancient veins. Taking a deep breath, he reveled in it, then stopped. This chaos came from the pain of a child, not just from the blood of the wicked being spilt. Not just any child, either. _His _child. _His _werewolf son.

Snarling, he opened his eyes wide. Fiery red eyes gleamed with malice as he smelt the child's blood. The blood of warriors and wildness. Whispers in his ear as a wolf with familiar blue eyes looked at him sadly. _I was hidden from you, my love. See what they have done to me, to our pups? Avenge me, my angel! _With one last howl, Hannah vanished forever.

Red eyes glowed bright as he told of their crimes and awaited judgment. **My lords and Lady, they have harmed and killed our little ones for far to long. No longer can we sit here and watch our people die, while we sit on our thrones and listen to their screams. To many have died, or been changed for another's evil. I speak not only because my love has died and my blood been threatened, but because of their fear. The fear of **_**our **_**children. What is your judgment, masters?**

Three voices replied, two men and one woman. Neither the same, nor different. All were outraged by the child's pain and all had seen what the accused had done. Their feelings were a tumult in his head. Child, adult or baby, none were safe from their accursed hatred. The Lady spoke, her voice echoing powerfully in his mind. He could see her clearly, pale skin glowing with rage as black eyes sparked. White hair flying behind her in a chaotic wind, with a single raven wing tied in.

_Let them burn, for 'tis time for them to die. Let them feel our children's pains a thousand times and send them to hell. 'tis time for Judgment._

He smiled with maniacal glee, already hearing their sizzling flesh as his hellfire ate them alive, bit by bit. Absently, the Avenging Angel wondered if they would agree, or if they would argue for another hundred years. He hoped they would agree.

Next to speak was the Lord with long brown hair, soft brown eyes harsh with the promise of pain. His dark skin sucked all the light from the area around him. Around his neck was a necklace of claws, rattling in the Lady's wind. His voice was as deep as the earth itself.

_**Let them be buried in their sins, for the earth calls them back. Let them see our children's death for as long as they suffer. 'tis time for judgment.**_

Last spoke the oldest Lord, but by far the cruelest. His form blurred, shifted and changed as the others watched his anger. Finally settling, a wild mane of red hair blew in the wind as yellow eyes glowed murderously. His voice was as hoarse and whispery as the wind, but it echoed just as powerfully as the others.

**Let them bleed, for their lives slip away. Let them drown in our children's shed blood. 'tis time for judgment.**

All three paused, then nodded in agreement. Together they spoke as one, and for the first time the Avenger was surprised. He was also delighted by their choice.

_**For their crimes, we decree no punishment is painful enough. Therefore, you may use all three. Go, our Avenging Angel, and show them their judgment. Save our children.**_

With one final breath, they were gone. Niall Cain, the Angel of Judgment, threw back his head and laughed. He would enjoy this.

xxX Kit's POV Xxx

"Derek!"

Kit ran over to his son and murmured, "Hold it off a little while longer. I'm going to get you out."

Barely coherent, Derek nodded and slowly stood. Kit grabbed his arm and hauled him the rest of the way up. Half dragging, half pulling, he managed to get Derek into the hall. Looking around made him stop, then shake his head and walk faster. On the ground were the bodies of security guards too stupid to get out of Kayla's way.

Barely keeping Derek up, they staggered to the door. When they reached it, Kit gaped in horror. Against the wall, Kayla was bleeding fiercely. Seeing him looking, she whispered in a breathy voice, "Go, Kit. There's nothing you can do for me. Live for Simon and Derek, but remember me." With the last of her strength, Kayla got up and pushed them out the door just as the guards came around the corner.

Locking the door, she slowly turned to face them. Turning into a bear, she lunged for them. With her final breath, she took a bullet aimed for Kit. Looking at Kit and Derek, she smiled and slid to the floor. With tears running freely from his eyes, Kit urged Derek to run. Looking back, he saw Kayla's body being dragged away.

Reaching the car, he shoved the seats down and helped Derek into the back. Laying him down, he hastily wrapped him in a blanket and jumped into the driver's seat. Kit didn't know if Derek could last the drive, so he drove for half an hour then pulled over. Leaning into the back, he reached out a hand to measure his fever, but quickly pulled back when he felt the heat radiating from his son.

Cursing, he reached for a water bottle and held it to Derek's lips. He licked his lips a little, then drank deeply. Kit chuckled a bit, and murmured, "Easy, Derek. Don't want you getting sick." Derek seemed to have heard him because he slowed down, then stopped. Moaning, he turned onto his side as his muscles wrenched painfully.

Wincing, Kit tried rubbing his back in soothing circles. It must have helped, because Derek relaxed slightly. Panting, he looked at Kit and grated out, "Can't…hold, b-back, dad." With a slight whimper, he curled up in a ball, panting and gasping for air. Kit was speechless. He had no idea what to do. He'd always looked forward to having more time so he could research the Change, but if it was happening now…

Fighting his panic, he ruffled Derek's sweat-soaked hair and said gently, "I'll figure it out. Now get some rest." Derek growled a little and gave him the look, but did as he was told. Seconds later, he was in an uneasy sleep. Kit sighed and started the car. Time to look for a forest.

xxX Niall's POV Xxx

Spreading his wings never felt so good as he soared through the trees. Holding his glittering scythe, Niall thought of Hannah. If she appeared to him, she had to be dead. But he hadn't seen what they did to her…first chance he got, he was going to pick someone's brain.

The second he burst through a window, people looked at him. And screamed. They all tried to get to the door at the same time, trampling each other in their haste. Laughing gleefully, Niall, began the bloodbath by cutting open a scientist's throat. He sank through the ground, blue flames spiraling around him as he descended. The building rumbled and shook as he took his revenge.

Remembering Hannah, he took woman by her throat and ripped open her mind. Behind the haze of terror, he felt a heart black as night. But it was what he _saw _that made Niall see red.

xxX Flashback Xxx

_Niall watched as the woman, Dana, looked on in pleasure as the werewolf jerked and screamed in reaction to the virus. It seemed like the Malaria was taking a toll on her. Niall watched in horror as his beloved writhed on the cold metal slab. Laughing, she made her way over to Davidoff and murmured seductively, "She seems to be taking this quite well, What do you say we…go out for a drink?" Then she purred, "Or maybe we could stay in…" she trailed off, smiling as she saw the interested gleam in his eyes. Niall promptly gagged._

"_Why, miss Montoya, are you trying to seduce me?" she laughed huskily as she sauntered up to him and pushed him against a table. She was about to kiss him when the subject flat lined. They quickly straightened their clothes and rushed over to restart her heart. Niall felt the blood pounding in his ears and immediately snapped her neck_

_xxX End Flashback Xxx_

Niall screamed in rage as he crushed her spine, then snapped her in two. In a blood rage, he sent out a wave of hellfire as he flashed around, slitting the cursed ones throats. Reigning in his temper, Niall grabbed a dead man and ripped his way into his already fading mind. This was a happier memory, but also one of the worst.

xxX Flashback Xxx

_Niall watched in interest as scientists gathered around their catch. It had been nine months since they'd taken her, so… His eyes widened as he realized just what he was seeing. He quickly made his way around the scientists and stood at her side._

_Kayla screamed as the contractions shook her willowy frame. Already Niall could see two pups had been born, and she was panting with the effort. As another of his pups were born, Niall couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. They were his and they were perfect. Again, she screamed and finally, it was over. Four perfect children._

_But as he watched, the scientists sneered at his kin in disgust. His sons were carried off as his mate screamed for them. In her grief, his dear Hannah wept as she was wheeled away. When one of them brought her food, she ripped him to shreds and escaped, only to be brought back drugged, like some kind of beast. Niall screamed and the man's mind was gone._

_xxX End Flashback Xxx_

Dropping the body, Niall took a deep breath and detached himself. He was completely emotionless as the remaining cursed ones screamed and were sucked into the earth, still burning with hellfire. Snapping open his wings, Niall began following the child's scent through the air. He had to make sure his son was safe, even if he couldn't see him.

Flying over the highway, he spotted a van that housed the boy's scent. Swooping in, he went right through the roof an landed next to the boy. Suddenly, the van pulled over and the man driving got in the back. Murmuring to the boy, he called him Derek and helped him drink. His heart broke when his son called the man his father, but he was happy the boy was being cared for. After one last look and a soft brush against Derek's cheek, he disappeared.

XxX Kit's POV Xxx

After hearing a pained whimper from Derek, Kit glanced over and realized that he truly couldn't hold off the Change any longer. When Derek turned to look at him pleadingly, he knew he had to stop soon. Taking off, he drove to the nearest gas station to call Simon from his cell.

"Hello?"

"Simon, I'll be a little late coming back. Something came up."

"Dad, what the hell? What do you mean something came up? You don't sound hurt, so… Derek. It's Derek, isn't it?"

Sighing, Kit whispered, "Yes, Simon, Derek's Changing. He's panicking and honestly, so am I. I don't know the first thing about how a werewolf Changes, or how to comfort them. I can't…"

"Dad, listen. First off, it's Derek, the son _you _raised, not just a werewolf. We know him, and we can help him."

"Simon, I don't think I have time to pick you up for this."

"Well, damn. Let me talk to him?"

"Sure. See if you can calm him down." Derek was currently curled up near the door, panting and shuddering. His muscles writhed continuously and the twitching was getting worse. The terror in his eyes was the worst part. Giving him the phone, he whispered, "It's Simon."

Derek listened, and what Simon said obviously worked in making him relax. He even smiled a bit. Holding the phone back to Kit, he looked calmer. Taking the phone, he asked, "How?"

"I reminded him I still had to tell him about the game and that not all werewolves were as gory as the movies. Bring him home, dad."

"Don't worry, Simon. We'll be back before you know it." Hanging up, he began driving to the forest he'd found on the way to the institute. Derek suddenly tensed and the trembling got worse. He was apparently in pain because he started panting again and the whimpering was worse than before. Kit reached back and laid a soothing hand on his arm. It didn't help.

Parking the car haphazardly, he rushed to the back and helped Derek out. By now, he was sweating heavily as his muscles spasmed and shifted. Leading him deep in the forest, Kit kept a hand on his shoulder, telling him silently that he wouldn't leave. Rubbing between his shoulders, he got Derek to sit down. Bringing out a water bottle, Kit held it up for Derek but he didn't drink.

Derek convulsed and he let out a deep moan. Falling to all fours, his Change began.

Kit sat beside him, hoping to keep his mind off the pain. It didn't work. Convulsing again, Derek's back shot up impossibly high as dark fur sprouted on his arm. Derek gagged and saliva dripped from his lips. He had nothing to throw up. Whimpering loudly, he dug his fingers into the earth and hid his face. After a few seconds of shock, Kit snapped out of it and murmured soothingly in his ear.

Whimpering and moaning, Derek's muscles danced beneath his skin. Kit rubbed his back and noted absently that he'd have to work out the knots if Derek wanted to be able to move in the next few days. Finally, after a few more shudders and convulsions, the Change stopped and reversed itself. That scared Kit the most. Werewolves are supposed to transform fully the first time.

Feeling a little worried, Kit got a semi-conscious Derek to his feet. Swaying dangerously, they got to the van and he decided to put him in the passenger's seat so he could keep an eye on him. As soon as he was in the seat, Derek was out. Chuckling, Kit got in and started home.

xxX Simon's POV Xxx

Hearing a car pull up in the driveway, Simon froze. Then he ran for all he was worth. Shouting, he gave his father a quick hug and ran to the passenger side door. His dad stopped him and whispered, "He's worn out and I don't think I can drag him up those stairs." Casting a levitation spell, he carried Derek from the car, with Simon following behind.

Seeing his brother's wounds made his blood boil, but he ran to get the med kit from the bathroom. He'd cleaned up the best he could and had found most of the house untouched. Bringing it back downstairs, he asked nonchalantly, "So, where's Kayla?" Kit stopped and for several moments stayed quiet. Finally, he took out a bottle of antiseptic and whispered brokenly, "She's gone."

Simon knew what his father meant, and didn't ask him to elaborate. Instead, he kneeled beside his father and helped bandage up Derek. Cleaning up his shoulder wound, he frowned and felt along the muscle. Wincing in sympathy, he started working on the knots in Derek's abused muscles. Finally, around an hour later, they gave up and went to bed.

Derek wasn't going to move for a while, anyways.

**So that concludes Derek's first attempt at Changing. We'll see more of his Avenging Angel blood in the sequel, Wolf Pack. That's right, I'm making a sequel! The Edison Group has no idea who the father of the pups was, they just tranqued a werewolf they'd been hunting for a while after they saw she was pregnant. Also, only the people Niall's about to kill can see him. If you want Niall to show up again, REVIEW! **


End file.
